<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Velvet by armieflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260854">Velvet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armieflower/pseuds/armieflower'>armieflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Adultery, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armieflower/pseuds/armieflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione intenta guardar sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que recoge los pedazos rotos de su corazón perdidos entre las sábanas de un cuarto de hotel. Todo siempre cuando él se marcha sin mirar atrás.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Velvet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One shot basado en la obra de Felgia_Starr llamada The Other Woman<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726276</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La idea de qué cosas diría una Hermione Granger de 14 años si la viera en las circunstancias a las que se presta llega a su mente golpeándola con fuerza. Los pensamientos no duran mucho cuando labios tersos y manos frías caen sobre ella, reclamando y empujando al límite como si todo le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma. Ella lo hace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero él jamás lo será suyo. Hermione nunca lo tendrá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con sus caricias la lleva a la luna y cuando se da el momento de susurrarle palabras al oído la hace sentir mujer. Qué dicha haberlo encontrado, qué infierno en el que se ha metido sin meditar bien las consecuencias. Cuántas cosas están mal aparte de su corazón y su propia integridad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las cuatro paredes de la misma habitación de hotel son testigos de lo mal que hace volver a viejos hábitos destructivos. Draco Malfoy la destruye para luego armarla de nuevo y destruirla una vez más cuando cierra la puerta, dejándola sola y entre sábanas con el corazón hecho pedazos y los ojos empañados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione se susurra a sí misma que no importa sacar eso a colación, guarda sus pensamientos en una caja que abrirá cuando regrese a su departamento y la soledad llene su cama de sábanas frías.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En ese momento de felicidad tiene a Draco en sus brazos y no quiere arruinarlo, después de todo, es lo único que recibirá de él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retazos de su tiempo, minutos de su vida, horas mal calculadas con una simple huida y palabras no dichas, miradas no compartidas. Una puerta cerrada y una relación destructiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no cree que ella sea merecedora de algo más que todo lo que le da. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no ve más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no la va adorar fuera de las sábanas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco la dejará en el frío. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Draco vuelve, siempre termina volviendo a la habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como siempre se termina yendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella suspira temblorosamente cuando una lengua traza la pequeña cicatriz de la guerra que tiene en la cadera, sigue un beso húmedo en el mismo lugar y una lamida suave arrastrándose hacia su centro. Se retuerce bajo sus manos haciéndole saber que ama el control que él posee en todo momento sobre ella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sabe que es mucho más que eso. Pero ella guarda el pensamiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione siempre guarda muchas cosas, pudriéndose por dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Draco... —Suspira y muerde su labio regordete—. Por favor…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué diría la joven Hermione de 14 años?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La misma Hermione insegura que se vistió con un vestido hermoso color bígaro en el baile de Navidad e intentó ser algo más que un ratón de biblioteca, la emocionada Hermione que veía el mundo con ojos brillantes y la esperanza de poder encajar en una sociedad que la rechazó desde el primer momento, la mártir Hermione que daría la vida por quienes fueron sus amigos cuando llegó la guerra, la pobre Hermione que se quedó sola después de los peores acontecimientos, la triste Hermione que vaga por la vida con una carrera espectacularmente exitosa en ascenso y un corazón sangrante de desamor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué diría esa niña con respecto a lo que es Hermione en su presente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una simple mujer desesperada de los afectos y la mirada de un hombre que no la ama y nunca la amará. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Por favor qué, cariño?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se acerca peligrosamente a ella, logrando que las respiraciones de ambos se mezclen. El pecho de Hermione sube y baja desenfrenadamente gracias a los dedos fríos que se encuentran frotando su clítoris de manera tortuosa. Su tacto alrededor de su protuberancia sube y baja, despacio y pensado, todo para verla deshacerse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor, te necesito, te necesito dentro de mí ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ojalá esta vez Draco ayude a levantar al menos un pedazo. Eso es todo lo que pide. Solo un minuto donde él recoja una pedazo de su corazón antes de irse a su mansión a los brazos de su esposa perfecta a la que sí ama, a la que sí adora, a la que no esconde, a la que le da sus noches y sus tardes juntos a sus mañanas y el resto de su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nunca podrá aspirar a algo más que madrugadas apresuradas o medias tardes perdidas luego del trabajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo mira a los ojos y no sabe por qué se sigue prestando a ser lastimada después de tantos años. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su flequillo rubio y despeinado cae sobre su frente, sus pómulos están rojizos y sus labios entreabiertos. Él es hermoso y brillante cuando se desliza dentro de ella y gruñe en su cuello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No se supone que lo hermoso y brillante tenga que sentirse efímero y opaco al final del día cuando se sienta sola. No se supone que palabras como esas tienen que doler tanto. No se supone que sienta un desgarro en el pecho y un sollozo atascado en la garganta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione es desenfrenadamente suya, pero nunca tendrá nada de Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levanta sus caderas y gime fuerte siguiendo el ritmo al que hace mucho tiempo ambos ya se han acostumbrado. Se entienden, al menos de la forma pecaminosa y adúltera en la que dos individuos en una cama de hotel pueden hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione llega a su orgasmo, siempre lo hace, Draco la complace en ese sentido como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Hermione coloca su mano detrás de su cuello y lo atrae hacia ella, logrando que ambas frentes se queden pegadas, sus respiraciones agitadas una con la otra. Draco reclama sus labios, mordiendo, chupando, succionando sin piedad. Ella siente su coño apretar con fuerza alrededor de su polla, él pronto se irá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus caricias y dulzura en cada acto post coital no logran más que destrozarla por dentro, no es nada para Draco manosearla despacio unos minutos, quizá se olvide todo cuando se vaya. Hermione recordará en carne viva hasta la próxima vez que lo vuelva a ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los brazos de Draco la envuelven y ella puede escuchar su voz murmurando hechizos de limpieza en su cuerpo, es considerado. Hasta que llega el momento de su partida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siempre todo vuelve al momento en que Draco la deja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La besa lánguidamente, posando una mano en su cadera y otra ahuecando su mejilla, no se aparta por largos minutos, volviendo a conectar sus labios insaciablemente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En momentos como ese Hermione se permite dibujar un mundo perfecto y brillante del que nunca será parte, un mundo que no existe. Un mundo donde ella es su esposa, donde ella despierta a su lado y lo ve a primeras horas de la mañana, una vida donde la pasea del brazo en galas del Ministerio y comparten muchas cosas más que una habitación de hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un mundo donde Hermione no es un secreto y el hombre al que ama corresponde sus sentimientos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco es una gota de agua y Hermione muere de ser en medio del desierto. Ella lo absorbe con desesperación, como si fuera la última vez. Hermione siempre teme que Draco suelte palabras destinadas a nunca más volverla a ver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él sonríe entre besos y riendo la tumba de espaldas a la cama, sujetándola con fuerza y besándola más. Ojalá fuera más fácil como los primeros encuentros donde se burlaba de él diciéndole qe tuviera cuidado porque terminaría enamorándose de ella, Draco resoplaría y la seguiría besando para luego bajar por sus pechos, estómago y centro entre besos húmedos y cargados, dándole sexo oral hasta que Hermione rogara a gritos que la tomara de una buena vez por todas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan mía…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En un momento él susurra que la ama, que la adora de pies a cabezas y que es todo en la vida. Hermione lucha con fuerza por no romper a llorar y en cambio se deja llevar en una segunda ronda de sexo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ojalá ella se quisiera un poco más para poder ser la persona que se marcha primero sin tener que recoger ningún pedazo del corazón. Ojalá supiera las palabras como perfecta, hermosa y suya cuando se ve a sí misma en un espejo, valorándose y queriéndose y no cuando se las dice un hombre que es indiferente. Ojalá fuera la mujer que sabe separar lo que está bien de lo que está mal. Ojalá no volviera a estar sola de nuevo. Ojalá fuera inmune a Draco así tendría la oportunidad de dejar todo y ver algo más que paredes elegantes y servicio a la habitación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione no lo hace. Solo escucha las palabras de Draco en un momento de agonía dentro de su cuerpo y rompe en su orgasmo, una lágrima se derrama por el rabillo de su ojo y la limpia rápidamente girando la cabeza hacia un lado, perdiéndola en la cubierta de la almohada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le cree a Draco cuando él le habla, lo hace con fuerza y con odio, con devoción y con amor. Le cree tanto que termina maldiciendo cuando está sola. Se auto desprecia y junta los pedazos de nuevo. No importan los problemas, las consecuencias o toda la diatriba que pueda causar lo que tienen, no importa el final del mundo o el choque inminente, Hermione cree. Así de simple. Así de incorrecto. Así de doloroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devastadoramente, le cree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nunca devuelve las palabras, no se atrevería. Hermione prefiere romper su propio corazón en el silencio de su departamento a que Draco lo haga con una simple mirada fría y palabras secas diciéndole que la sacará de su vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tiene mucho de él, pero no puede perderlo. No quiere soltar lo mínimo que Draco le da. Hermione es el secreto que él prefiere barrer debajo de la alfombra, nadie debe saber. No su esposa perfecta, no sus padres juiciosos, no sus amigos, no cualquiera fuera de esas cuatro paredes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En otra vida, Hermione Granger gritó su amor por Draco Malfoy a los cuatro vientos. No hay hoteles, no hay secretos, no hay pedazos rotos, ni sábanas frías. Pero esa, de nuevo, es otra vida y lo que tiene en ese momento es todo lo que tendrá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es mezquina consigo misma, sabe que si ella llegara a ser la persona que se marcha, estaría haciendo algo por ella misma, no por nadie más, solo por ella y su propio bienestar. Estaría sola, pero sería un paso y el comienzo de algo. Algo lejos de Draco y el recuerdo de sus besos por su piel, de su mirada mientras se corre o sus manos decididas entre sus bragas apenas cruza el umbral y se siente bienvenida en un lugar, una habitación de hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se levanta de la cama y busca su ropa, Hermione mira en silencio y por inercia su mano palpa las sábanas de manera disimulada en busca de los pedazos de su corazón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es más fuerte que ella, el deseo de levantarse y rogarle que no la deje, que no se vaya, el anhelante deseo de gritarle que luego de su partida no quedará nada de Hermione para sí y para el mundo. Solo para él, cuando la vuelva a ver y crea que es digna de sus atenciones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se va, pero su acción antes de abandonarla es lo que verdaderamente desgarra como un cuchillo a Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una bolsa de terciopelo. Es mediana, hermosa, cara y pesada. Siempre son de colores diferentes pero nunca dejan de ser de terciopelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando con descuido Draco lanza la bolsa a Hermione ella no la atrapa, la bolsa cae a los pies de la cama y Hermione la observa fijamente. Tiene muchas de ellas en la habitación libre de su departamento, nunca ha usado ni gastado nada que contengan. Las odia, las detesta, las prendería fuego. Aunque no lo hace porque es lo único que tiene y tendrá de Draco, aún así se niega a usarlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galeones, vestidos, túnicas, joyas y piezas invaluables muy caras sin sentido. Y Hermione solo quiere una cosa, algo tan simple pero tan difícil de conseguir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Draco arroja una bolsa hacia ella desnuda en la cama la hace sentir horriblemente sucia y usada. Se mira a sí misma como una prostituta. ¿Cómo es que él la llevó al cielo y minutos después la bajó de un tirón a los pisos del infierno?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pecho de Hermione se oprime horriblemente cuando la puerta se cierra y la habitación es inundada por el silencio. Los pasos de Draco resuenan por el pasillo a medida que él se aleja más y más de ella. ¿Irá a su casa? ¿Besará a su esposa antes de lavarse la boca? ¿La tocará de la misma manera que la toca a ella? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione se encuentra sola de nuevo y así se mantendrá hasta que Draco la busque, como siempre. Ella no puede buscarlo, no es nadie para hacerlo. Y su rechazo… la mataría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La imagen de todas las cosas caras que Draco le da vuelve a su cabeza. Es como si él buscara servicios, es horrible, es horrible pensarlo así y Hermione se rompe en la cama donde hace minutos alcanzaba el cielo siendo follada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No importa que para Hermione haya sido todo, para Draco fue nada. No importa si los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron y se sintió amada. No importa porque Draco cruzó la puerta y la dejó olvidada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Envuelta en su pena y autodesprecio se pone de pie y junta sus prendas regadas por la habitación, sostiene las sábanas contra su pecho en una manera de protegerse del vacío emocional que siente en cada vena de su cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qué dicha haberlo encontrado de nuevo después de la guerra, ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho. Estaba sola, necesitaba a alguien, Draco estaba en negociaciones de un compromiso en el que no creía. Fue la boda del año, no estuvo invitada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando se termina de vestir puede notar que el sol está cayendo en el horizonte, lo ve desde el balcón de la habitación. Toma la bolsa entre sus manos y la aprieta como si la estuviera estrangulando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A Hermione no le importaron los galeones, no le interesaban  las joyas, no vestía túnicas ostentosas ni decoraba su piso con todas las piezas que él le daba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella misma puede conseguir todo eso, ella no quiere un pago, no lo necesita. Su trabajo en el Ministerio es perfecto, su carrera envidiada por muchos, sus proyectos exitosos y su imagen frente a la sociedad una gota de agua limpia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No quería que Draco le pagara, no quería que le diera una bolsa. Nunca quiso eso. Hermione quiere una sola cosa y es que Draco se quede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nunca lo hace, nunca lo hizo. Incluso en un momento de debilidad, donde ella le confesó su dolor por la pérdida de sus padres y de Harry, Draco se fue apenas lanzó una bolsa de terciopelo a sus pies. Esa fue la peor noche, nunca había conocido un agujero negro de angustia y dolor tan grande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no la ve digna, no la ve digna de algo más que esos momentos y retazos. Hermione es su secreto sucio, su amante, la escoria que guarda en un hotel muggle donde nadie del Mundo Mágico puede verlos. Hermione no es su esposa, no es la mujer con la que dormirá, no es la mujer que alabará.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Draco, solo es la puta a la que le entrega bolsas de galeones y regalos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella nunca pidió nada, nunca insinuó nada, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que Draco tendría que darle algo, solo era sexo y unos minutos antes de que cada uno siguiera su lado. El camino se torció y Draco fue el que siguió caminando sin verse perturbado, dejando una bolsa de terciopelo y una mujer sola en la cama. Hermione odia todo en lo que se convirtió el asunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione añora cosas imposibles, escenarios en su cabeza que nunca sucederán, una vida idílica con la que solo puede soñar. ¿Y Draco? Draco deja de pensar en ella apenas cruza el marco de la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno a la vez y muy despacio, recoge sus pedazos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puede tratar de arreglar su corazón otro día.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una noche junta todo el valor que la mantuvo viva durante una guerra y le pide a Draco que se quede con ella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No se atreve a mirarlo a la cara cuando lo hace, tampoco levanta la vista de sus manos enredadas en su regazo. Draco está juntando sus ropas para irse cuando ella le habla. Hermione toma la iniciativa, sabiendo perfectamente que es una pésima idea en ese momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En su cabeza Hermione sabe que es necesario porque es lo último que debe hacer para tener un recuerdo antes de intentar un paso al costado. Lo pensó durante largas semanas y aunque no logró hacer las paces con la idea, de todas formas lo tomó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cualquier decisión que tome la llevará a lo mismo, perder a Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se consume en ese momento con la idea de tener a Draco una hora más, una media hora, diez minutos, incluso segundos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El silencio reina y Hermione espera una réplica ácida de Draco. Nota la sombra de su cuerpo acercándose y cuando la cama se hunde del otro lado y un par de brazos la rodean protectoramente, Hermione cierra los ojos fuertemente para que ninguna lágrima se filtre por su pecho desnudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respira temblorosamente entre suspiros y apoya tentativamente la mejilla justo en el lugar de su corazón, siente latidos tranquilos y calmados, a diferencia de ella que tiene un temblor en su pecho. Hermione se permite disfrutar el momento y toma lo que puede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piensa en las bolsas de terciopelo, piensa en su partida, imagina el momento en el que se quedará fría. Ella sabe que lo hará. Por primera vez no aparta la verdad de su conciencia mientras se encuentra con Draco cerca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentativamente alarga su mano y la apoya delicadamente en la mejilla de Draco. Se deja llevar por el sueño junto en sus brazos. Es enfermiza la manera en la que se siente como si estuviera en casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por primera vez en cuatro años y medio comparten una cama para algo mas que no sea tener sexo. Hermione necesita el momento, solo una probada de algo que nunca podrá saborear. Una sola experiencia y será todo, el fin. Hermione quiere tocar las estrellas una última vez y salir del camino de cuatro años y medio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuatro años y medio desde que Draco la ve como una puta que puede comprar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tres años desde que ella lo ha amado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dos años desde que ella se perdió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un año desde que empezó a dudar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meses desde que ya no aguantó su partida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un día desde que decide cambiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando despierta Draco ya no está con ella, Hermione se acurruca y cierra los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas. Draco se fue. Draco se tiene que ir. Draco nunca estuvo hecho para quedarse con ella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gatea con miedo hasta los pies de la cama, lo que ve hace que su pecho se agite. Son horas en las que su rostro se esconde en sus rodillas mientras llora como una niña. El dolor la recorre de la forma en solo un corazón roto puede causar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al pie de la cama, no hay una bolsa de galeones, hay dos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La próxima vez que Draco y ella se ven en la misma habitación, le dice antes de que se vaya y después de que haya lanzado otra bolsa, que ha terminado. Hay un fin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las palabras de su boca salen con tanta naturalidad que hasta ella misma se sorprende. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, ni siquiera deberían haberse encontrado en primer lugar. Hermione había recaído en el viejo vicio de amarlo y desear estar con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando la bolsa de terciopelo tocó sus manos ella simplemente largó las palabras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se detiene en el marco de la puerta, de espaldas a Hermione. Ella nota que sus músculos se tensan a través de la camisa que lleva puesta. Hermione empuja la sábana contra su pecho, esperando a que Draco la llame puta ingrata y la rebaje. Eso no sucede. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hombre que ama se gira y la observa fijamente por lo que parecen horas, como esperando a que ella le diga que es una broma y que espera una lechuza de él. Hermione podría elegir el momento para hablar, pero entonces no serviría. Ella no llora, todas sus lágrimas ya se han desgastado con el tiempo y las caídas, se han agotado en la habitación de su departamento destinada a que Hermione deje con furia los regalos que Draco le da. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres más dinero?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La pregunta es suficiente para que Hermione niegue muy decepcionada con su cabeza y se levante de la cama, colocándose su ropa cuidadosamente antes de caminar hacia él y tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos, todo bajo su mirada gris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione mira los ojos de Draco con intensidad, sabe que esta será la última vez que estará tan cerca de él. El pensamiento la aniquila pero al mismo tiempo la libera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se siente mal, siente el corazón a los pies, pero también, nunca se sintió mejor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nunca se trató de eso, Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco traga y su nuez de adán se mueve, la mira una vez más, como si intentara absolverla y recordarla. Él se olvidará de todo apenas pase por el marco de la puerta. Una vez que lo hace, Hermione junta su ropa, en silencio, ordenada, tranquila y llorando. Se viste, se mira al espejo y susurra que puede con eso. Aunque no lo cree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero lo intenta. Ese es el primer paso y por el momento es suficiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le da una mirada de reojo al baño, su habitación en su piso ahora está vacía de bolsas de terciopelo y todo tipo de pago. Con un peso enorme fuera de su espalda y los pedazos de su corazón en mano, sale al balcón de la habitación para ver cómo se pone el sol, cuando desaparece, ella también lo hace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez, para siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay cosas mucho más hermosas que una habitación de hotel y una bolsa llena de oro y joyas. Hace mucho tiempo que no tiene comienzos. Con su corazón roto, su alma muerta y su mirada triste, sabe que tendrá uno nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuera de la habitación de un hotel, hay un mundo enorme en el que Hermione debe encontrarse a sí misma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el tiempo, también encontrará las piezas restantes de su corazón</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco camina sin apuro siguiendo al trabajador del hotel. No soporta ver los pasillos y saber que esta vez los recorre solo, sin Hermione. Su pensamiento muere, si ella se fue, Draco no puede seguirla. No debe. Siempre supo que en algún momento todo iba a terminar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y no por eso deja de sentirse tan ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fue una sorpresa para nosotros cuando el servicio de limpieza dio el informe. —Dice el hombre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Pero no tocamos nada, uhm… ya sabe, a veces los huéspedes olvidan cosas. Pensé que debería verlo usted mismo Señor Malfoy, hay mucho valor allí, por eso custodiaban la habitación hasta que usted llegó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco asiente con la cabeza, muy confundido por el requerimiento de su presencia en el hotel, su ceño se frunce cuando entran en la habitación. El pecho de Draco se oprime al ver la cama perfectamente hecha. Toma una respiración lenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hábitos de los que te aburrirás un día</span>
  </em>
  <span> , recuerda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Debes volver con Astoria</span>
  </em>
  <span> , él lo sabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levanta una ceja cuando el empleado lo guía al baño, la puerta se abre y lo que ve, hace que todo pensamiento se detenga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo lo que le ha dado por años se encuentra apilado y apretujado en el baño de la habitación. Cientos de bolsas de terciopelo de todos los colores son apiladas, los galeones se derraman, las joyas se asoman, las túnicas están planchas y en sus envoltorios originales. Como si nunca nada se hubiera hubiera tocado. Nunca vio a Hermione usar nada de lo que le dio. También ella nunca tomó entre sus manos las bolsas que lanzaba en su dirección.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aprieta la mandíbula cuando nota las dos últimas bolsas de terciopelo que dejó a sus pies la noche que ella le pidió que se quedara. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nunca se trató de eso, Draco.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>